The present invention concerns the generation of a horizontal drive signal which is used to drive the horizontal deflection coil of a cathode ray tube (CRT).
In order to take into account the shape of a CRT screen and the variation of distance electrons travel from an electron gun before colliding with the CRT screen a "pincushion correction signal" is added to the horizontal drive signal. Typically this is done with the use of a transformer. However, this typical method requires a costly and expensive transformer. Further, a resultant pincushion correction circuit is typically sensitive to variations in temperature, supplied voltage or slight component performance variations and is frequency dependent.